


I AM SEXY & YOU KNOW IT

by Rabbit_Tail



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 交往中的兩人, 各種道具地點衣物Play
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10263986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit_Tail/pseuds/Rabbit_Tail
Summary: 冷閃日常各種無節操PWP。文前有Tag請自行避雷。





	

**Author's Note:**

> ※一切都是S3E11惹的禍。  
> 性愛影片+視訊+冰塊+自慰+Dirty Talk

昨晚又出現了新的超能人鬧事，說真的超能人是夜行性動物嗎？出現在晚上比較有戲劇性嗎？總之Barry跑了整個晚上才把他關進管道監獄。

回到家已經凌晨四點，還好他今天休假，不然四個小時後他又要爬去警局上班，然後睡在他的桌子上，Singh隊長會不高興的。

Barry累的頭剛沾上枕頭就倒在床上，任何事情都不能打擾他的睡眠時間，任何事情。

一陣鈴聲打破室內原本的寂靜，Barry試圖把枕頭壓在臉上阻擋陣聾欲耳的鈴聲，他在溫暖的床鋪裡翻了個身，光裸的上身蹭過柔軟的棉被時發出一聲滿足的呻吟。

原本想等對方掛斷，但對方鍥而不捨的態度讓Barry都想頒個耐心獎給他，手機持續在他的制服裡震動，Barry洩氣似的伸手摸索床下前幾個小時被他胡亂脫下的制服。

最終從大腿的暗袋裡拿出持續震動的手機，Barry不情願的把手機舉到面前，勉強睜開半隻眼瞄一眼來電人。

喔，是Len，他的男朋友。

「Len，你有什麼事可以晚點再打嗎？我快睏死了。」

Barry按下接聽鍵，把手機放在枕頭的另一邊，再度閉上沉重的眼皮。

「我只是想確保你還記得今天的約會，小子。」

對方的聲音比平常低沉，但處於疲憊狀態的Barry沒有注意到這點，他打了個哈欠，不自覺的用起撒嬌的語調。

「我記得，那是下午的事，現在才早上八點，讓我睡飽再過去好不好？」

Len輕笑出聲，透過機械產品傳來的笑聲增添了一絲性感，Barry情不自禁的用下身蹭了蹭床墊。

「恕難從命，我現在熱的睡不著，你猜我在櫃子裡找到什麼影片？」

Barry想不出來，他睏的要命，腦袋根本無法正常運轉，對方丟了FaceTime邀請給他，Barry按下接受，對著螢幕扯出一個慵懶的笑容。

「你不會在看我買的那套藍光吧？」

Len帶著常見的壞笑搖頭，把視訊鏡頭切換成後鏡，那是Len放在客廳裡的50吋液晶電視，Barry瞇起眼才看清楚螢幕上播出的影片──

「Leonard──Snart──！」

Barry整個腦子都清醒了，Snart這個變態居然一大早在客廳看他們錄的性愛影片，他就不該信Len跟他保證的看完一次就銷毀。

「怎麼了小紅，我以為這麼久沒見你也會很想我。」

對方的畫面有著明顯的搖晃，還有隱約傳來的水聲，Barry馬上搞懂Len想做什麼了。

他男朋友一大早對著他們的性愛影片擼還欲求不滿，硬要打擾他寶貴的睡眠時間。

「我的天啊Len，你就不能等到下午嗎？」

「抱歉，你也知道我是個行動派。」

行動個屁，Barry在心裡吐槽，但空著的那隻手緩緩的摸上疲軟的陰莖，他們的確很久沒做了，閃電俠最近忙的不可開交，今天是他們好不容易才空出時間的約會日。

Len顯然知道Barry稍微動情了，模糊的視訊畫面轉移到Len挺立的陰莖上，Barry不可以抑制的從喉嚨發出一聲呻吟。

Len以前有這麼大嗎？他有點想念那根東西在身體裡抽插的感覺，同時也想給Len口交，他喜歡Len的陰莖塞滿他口腔的滿足感。

Barry會給Len一個深喉，然後震動他的喉嚨，這樣Len的手會插進他的頭髮拉扯，腰會忍不住向前挺入讓陰莖進到更深的地方，最後會一滴不剩的把精液射進他嘴裡。

操，他光是回想上次做愛的細節就勃起了。

Barry舉起手機，把身上純白的被子拉到跨部上，故意隔著單薄的被子套弄陰莖，手機傳來的呼吸聲加重，被棉被蓋住的腿抖了抖。

「看起來你也很迫不及待啊，小紅。」

Barry無視Len的調侃，專心用手摩擦陰莖，被陰莖頂著的被子蔓開一片水漬，Barry忍不住用力擼了一把，整個身體因突如其來的快感從床上彈跳起來。

但這不夠，對Barry來說不夠，他想要更刺激、更舒服、更爽的快感，最好是刺激到能讓腦袋停擺，讓高潮接管一切。

Barry為自己腦中想法在床上難耐的扭腰，Len當然熟知自己的小情人一旦提起性慾有多欲求不滿，故意把電視正在播的影片調高音量來刺激Barry的感官。

「聽到了嗎？你的叫聲多好聽，簡直像那些想誘惑海盜的美人魚一樣，只要塞一根手指進去你就會發出這種膩死人的呻吟。」

Barry狠狠地咽了口口水，小腹因為Len挑逗性的話語匯聚著熱流，Barry舉起微微顫抖的手，伸出兩指塞進嘴裡舔弄。

Len低沉又下流的話語還迴盪在他耳邊，Barry把自己的手指當成Len的陰莖一樣在舔拭，安靜的室內充滿嘖嘖的水聲，來不及嚥下的口水從嘴角溢出順流到枕頭上。

「對，就是這樣，把手指舔濕，然後慢慢的進去...」

Barry抽出濕漉漉的手指，沿著穴口的皺褶打圈，聽到Len鼓勵的話語後塞了一隻手指進去，輕微的疼痛立刻衝擊了他的腦袋但他不在乎，他可以為了之後更舒服的高潮忍耐。

接著Barry又塞進了另一根手指，溫暖的腸壁興奮的吸吮著外來異物，Barry緩慢的將手指拉出又頂回去，試圖找出能讓他瘋狂的位置。

兩根手指帶來的快感根本不夠，而且Barry也對這個姿勢感到疲憊，淚眼汪汪的盯著視訊鏡頭不停眨眼，因為慾望無法滿足所累積的淚水隨著眼睛的一睜一合流滿了整個臉龐。

Len低聲罵了句髒話，加快手中擼動的速度，沒頂的快感佔據了他的感官，射出的白濁滴在羊毛地毯上，但Len現在可管不了一條破地毯，他的Barry實在是太誘人了。

「Barry，親愛的。」

他總有一天會死在這小子手上，被這小子欲求不滿的樣子榨乾。

Barry難耐的蹬了蹬腿，遮住下半身的被子也跟著被踢下床，細長的雙腿和挺立的陰莖曝露在Len眼前，手中剛射過的陰莖跳了兩下又精神的站立起來。

「為什麼不找些其他的東西塞進去呢？例如我們之前玩的冰塊，我知道你愛死冰塊滑過你身體的觸感。」

全身潮紅的Barry呻吟一聲，聽話的從冷凍庫拿出一盒冰塊回到床上，前後花不到一秒鐘，Barry拿起一顆冰塊，嘗試性的貼上小腹。

冰冷的冰塊碰到火熱的體溫立刻融化了一小部份，Barry因為冰涼的觸感顫慄著身體，接著帶著冰塊往上滑，冰冷帶來的刺激快讓他發瘋，最後碰到乳頭時Len跟著Barry呻吟出來。

這感覺太不一樣了，做愛時他們兩個身體總是火熱的，Barry沒有想到冰冷也能帶來快感，身體像是被一道道電流竄過，他忍不住捏緊冰塊繞著乳暈打圈，屏住呼吸，咬緊下唇讓快感一層層疊加。

Len的腦袋要爆炸了，他這輩子看過許多A片，從普通的做愛到各種難以啟齒的道具式性愛都有，他甚至還有過不少的親身經歷，但再多的黃片跟上床經驗都比不上Barry，他是那麼特殊的存在，對方的一舉一動都牽扯著Len的神經，那張流滿眼淚的臉總能激起他的各種慾望，好的跟不好的都有。

「該死的，Barry，你知道你現在看起來是什麼樣子嗎？我就該直接衝到公寓把你壓在大門上操你，把你釘在我的陰莖上讓你捨不得離開它。」

Barry為Len露骨的情話顫抖的更激烈，那聽起來棒極了，或許改天他們可以安排闖空門的角色扮演，被陌生人壓在冰冷的鐵門上，雙腳離地，唯一支撐他的只有對方的雙手和埋在自己體內粗大的陰莖。

隨手把那顆快融化的冰塊丟掉，Barry把手機靠在床頭櫃上，接著用手肘撐起身體，朝著擺放手機的方向抬起屁股，Len透過手機螢幕清楚的看見Barry的後穴一張一合的收縮著。

Len用力的撸動脹成紫紅的陰莖，這比第一次和Barry上床還興奮，他可愛的小情人，在自己擴張給他看，儘管他不在現場，Len還是有一種玷污了純潔天使的錯覺。

羞恥感充滿Barry的全身，他還是會感到難為情，畢竟平常他不是主動的那一方，但他想要，他太想要了，想要Len填滿他，在他體內衝刺，把精液全射進他體內。

Barry又拿起一顆冰塊往後穴塞入，剛剛稍微擴張過的小穴興奮的把異物包裹進熾熱的腸道，兩極的溫度引起Barry更多的喘息，兩指併用的把冰塊更往裡推，直立的白嫩大腿止不住的顫抖。

「再多放一點，會很舒服的。」

Len用低沉的聲音引誘著Barry，這很有效，痲癢的感覺爬上Barry的背脊，他又拿起三顆塞進後穴，直到連手指都放不進去，後穴被填滿的感覺讓Barry嗚鳴，純白的床單被嘴裡流出的口水沾溼。

但是不行，不夠，這不夠──

「Len──」

Barry啜泣的喊著男朋友的名字，兩隻手指還磨蹭在穴口邊緣，他懷念Len強壯的身體、充滿魔力的手、溫暖又炙熱的嘴唇，Barry全身上下的細胞都在渴求著Len。

「求你操我──插進來射到裡面，把我幹到明天都下不了床──」

誰能拒絕另一半充滿誘惑性的要求？就連寒冷隊長也不能，他多希望能馬上操進那潮溼的小穴，每一下抽插都頂在Barry最欲罷不能的地方，享受對方用腸道絞緊陰莖的緊實感，幹一場淋灕盡致的性愛。

「操！Barry！你真是要逼瘋我！」

Len正在做最後衝刺，他快被他的小天使撩到自焚了，但手機裡的人突然消失，就像憑空消失那種，他還沒來得及搞清楚怎麼回事就被一道閃電摔上床。

「What The──Barry！」

剛剛還在螢幕裡的Barry此刻趴在他身上，雙手捧住Len的臉與他接吻，反應過來的Len馬上奪過掌握權，一手扶上對方的臉頰掠奪身上人的呼吸，另一手揉捏著手感極好，後穴裡還塞著冰塊的屁股。

Len朝小穴插入兩根手指，腸壁立刻吸附侵入的手指，裡面的冰塊已經融的差不多，Barry的後穴整個濕淋淋的。

一個下體濕淋淋，而且裸體的閃電俠，大喇喇的從家裡跑到寒冷隊長的床上。

Len再也按耐不住體內的衝動，反手從枕頭下拿出剩餘不多的潤滑液，全倒在張大的後穴裡，Barry被冰涼的液體刺激的驚呼一聲，雙方緊貼著的嘴唇分開，Len馬上抓緊機會把對方的臀辦拉開，狠狠的插到最底部。

插入的那瞬間兩人都獲得巨大的滿足，Len吐出長長一口氣，兩手緊抓著Barry的腰，力道大到白皙的皮膚上留下通紅的手印，收到信號的Barry開始震動下體，試圖得到更大的快感，Len順著對方的節奏一次次的輾壓前列腺。

「啊！等...太快...」

Barry倒在他身上，被Len的動作頂的一上一下，陰莖被壓在兩人的肚子間磨擦帶來無限快感，後穴不停擠壓著Len粗壯的陰莖，加上Barry的自體震動，Len原本就腫脹的下體又脹大了一圈，Barry肯定感覺到了，他的指甲在Len的手臂留下一道道抓痕。

「Len...要你...嗯！大力...點...啊...」

Barry的身體很熱，他們兩個都是，Len加快身下的速度，握住Barry的陰莖套弄，身上的人立刻發出甜美的呻吟，在Len耳裡就像首美妙的古典樂。

Len的手用力一握，Barry射了出來，黏膩的液體流淌在他們身體之間，Len看著Barry失神的雙眼，憐愛的將嘴唇覆上對方的額頭，又奮力頂弄幾下後將精液全數射進Barry體內。

微涼的精液讓Barry痙攣起來，後穴包裹著精液和陰莖的感覺好極了他可以維持這樣睡過去，事實上Barry的確睏了，先是被打擾睡眠然後做了一場耗費體力的性愛後，終於可以好好睡一覺，他應得的。

Barry趴在Len的胸膛上，側耳聽著對方還未平息的心跳聲，享受著在他背上撫摸的手，空氣中瀰漫著麝香味，他們的小腹跟下體都亂的一團糟但他沒力氣去擔心，Barry閉上了眼。

「愛你...Len...」

Len看著累趴在自己身上的閃電俠，寵溺的用手指梳理那頭雜亂的頭髮，拉過一旁的被子蓋在他們身上，Len不想讓Barry著涼。

「情人節快樂，小紅。」


End file.
